


All who make it out alive are Heroes - Art

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang!<br/>One can never have too many kidnapping fics, right? </p><p>... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All who make it out alive are Heroes - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barefootwits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwits/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> One of my contributions to the [Teen Wolf Reverse Bang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com). You should really go check out everything there. (:
> 
> [[on tumblr](http://threelongsteps.tumblr.com/post/40289371827/one-of-the-drawings-i-did-for-the-teen-wolf)]
> 
> Now go read the story the wonderful, amazing [TJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwits/pseuds/barefootwits) wrote! It's over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/634800). (:
> 
> Thank you so much for picking me, honey! You're the bestest of them all. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All who make it out alive are Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634800) by [barefootwits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwits/pseuds/barefootwits)




End file.
